Complementary output generator (COG) modules are used in combination with a variety of signal generation modules, e.g., pulse width modulators, comparators, frequency generators, etc., in microcontrollers and other digital control devices. Programmability of such a peripheral device allows many different applications, for example to control power transistors in a bridge configuration or switched-mode power supply (SMPS). While many configurations are available with conventional complimentary output generators, there still exists a need for improved functionality of such a COG module.